Minerva McGonagall aus der Sicht ihres Freundes
by Bubotubler
Summary: Charles ist in seinem siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Er ist unendlich verliebt in die schlaue Minerva. Seine Erfahrungen mit Minnie und seine Erlebnisse als Champion beim Trimagischen Turnier hält er in seinem Tagebuch fest.


Minerva McGonagall aus der Sicht ihres Freundes

1. September

„Bevor Sie aber Ihre Schlafsäle beziehen können, habe ich eine ganz erfreuliche Nachricht zu verkünden. Dieses Schuljahr findet nämlich das lang ersehnte Trimagische Turnier statt. An Halloween wir von den teilnehmenden Schulen jeweils ein Champion durch den Feuerkelch ausgewählt. Die Delegierten der Partnerschulen Beauxbatons aus Frankreich und Durmstrang aus Bulgarien reisen am 1. Oktober vor Halloween nach Hogwarts. Teilnehmen kann jeder Schüler der teilnehmenden Schulen."

Wow! Ist echt super! Auf jeden Fall probiere ich den Champion für Hogwarts zu werden. Obwohl. Falls ich es schaffe, das witzigste, hübscheste und intelligenteste Mädchen der Schule zu überreden ihr Name in den Kelch zu werfen, dann wette ich zehn Galleonen, dass sie Champion wird.

Ist eigentlich echt untypisch für einen Mann, könnte man meinen, dass ich noch in der siebten Klasse Tagebuch schreibe. Aber es hilft mir, meine Gedanken zu sortieren und manchmal sogar auf die Lösung eines Problems zu kommen. Okay, das mit den Gedanken ist vielleicht übertrieben. Wenn ich schreibe, ist das immer total chaotisch. Vom einen zum nächsten Satz ein völlig neues Thema. „Charles, du magst ja ein brillanter Kopf sein. Um Auror zu werden wird von dir aber auch verlangt, deine Gedanken verständlich zu Papier bringen zu können", so Professor Dunphy, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. Also versuche ich's dieses Jahr mit einem Tagebuch…

Wie gesagt, resp. geschrieben, mein Name ist Charles. Ich bin Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft Gryffindor und spiele leidenschaftlich Quidditch in der Position des Suchers. Wie erwähnt möchte ich Auror werden und würde mich super freuen, den Hogwarts Champion zu werden! Um ein wenig sentimentaler zu werden, na ja. Es bowtrucklet mich schon ein wenig. Aber um die Wahrheit zu gestehen: Ich liebe SIE!

30. September

Naja, das mit dem regelmässigen Schreiben habe ich ja wohl ziemlich vergeben! Auf jeden Fall, wenn ich meinen ersten Eintrag gerade noch mal lese, bemerke ich, dass ich ja gar nicht IHR Name genannt habe: MINERVA.

Oh beim Barte des Merlins, wer mein Tagebuch auffinden würde, hielte mich wohl für das grösste Muggelsöhnchen weit und breit. Um dies klarzustellen, - dies mag selbstverliebt klingen, aber es tut ja schliesslich auch gut, gute Sachen über sich zu schreiben – ich bin sehr beliebt. Und insbesondere bei den Mädchen. Aber was mich ungeheuer nervt ist, dass ich – gut aussehend, sportlich, intelligent, gewitzt, ja vielleicht minimal narzisstisch – nur „wie ein Bruder" für die gute alte Minerva bin. Und Minerva, musst du wissen, hat ganze sechs Brüder! Ich bin also wie das siebte Rad am Wagen. Minerva ist seit der fünften klasse meine beste Freundin und ebenfalls sehr intelligent. Zusammen sind wir Klassen-, wenn nicht sogar Jahrgangsbeste. Minnie mag Verwandlung, ich mag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich bin schon voll aufgeregt. Morgen kommen nämlich die Schüler aus Beauxbatons (sind die wohl alle sehr schön?) und von Durmstrang (habe gehört, die sind schroff).

Ich hoffe, öfters ins Tagebuch schreiben zu können. Ist hier aber immer sehr viel los und ich bin ja nicht gerade der Schreibtyp.

23:15 Uhr

Oh, ich kann's kaum glauben! Minervas Katze hat gerade ein Junges geboren (das ist normal bei Zauberkatzen, dass ihr Wurf aus nur einem Kätzchen besteht) und sie hat mir das Kleine geschenkt. Ich nenne es Kit, passend zu ihrer Mutter Kat (Katherina).

1. Oktober

Sie sind da! Das Festessen war wieder einmal grandios. Ich liebe Hogwarts so sehr, dass ich mir gar überlege, anstatt Auror Lehrer zu werden. Die Beauxbatons wirken ziemlich überheblich. – Die Durmstrangs eigentlich ebenso. Während erstere extrem elegant und tänzerisch sind, demonstrieren zweitere bei jeder Möglichkeit ihre Muskeln und Kraft. Ob sie auch was im Hirnchen haben, sei dahin gestellt. Auf jeden Fall zeigt es Wirkung bei Poppy, meine gute Kollegin und die beste Freundin Minervas. Habe vorhin doch tatsächlich Poppy und so ein Durmstrangler in einem Besenschrank erwischt. Wie macht sie das nur? Nicht ein Tag und schon zusammen. Ich versuche es bei Minnie schon seit ganzen zwei Jahren. Naja…

Hab ihr übrigens vom Vorfall im Besenkämmerchen erzählt. Sie musste nur verschmitzt grinsen. – Dass sie Vertrauensschülerin sei ändere nichts daran.

Kit ist echt genial. Sie gibt mir die Liebe, die ich ja soooo sehnlich von Minnie erhoffe. Ok, ich muss wirklich aufhören über die Liebe zu schrieben. Das kommt echt nicht gut, denn da ich nicht gerne schreibe, packe ich oft etwas Humor oder Sarkasmus mit rein. Die Liebe zu Minerva ist aber eigentlich nicht so sarkastisch (gar nicht!) zu glauben, wie es bis anhin scheinen mag.

10. Oktober

Habe meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen. Zudem habe ich's geschafft, Minerva zu überzeugen, auch ihren Namen hineinzuwerfen. „Du bist mir aber was schuldig", hat sie gemeint. Und ich weiss auch schon, was ich ihr dafür schenken möchte. Ihr Geburtstag ist schon in einer Woche!

Heute hab ich zudem eine extrem schlechte Neuigkeit erfahren. Da dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier stattfindet, fällt der ganze Quidditch Cup aus! Aufgrund schlechter Zufälle wurde mein Team letztes Jahr nur zweite und ich habe mir geschworen, dieses Jahr den Cup zu holen. Naja. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Hogwarts Champion kein Slytherin wird. Diese doofe Dolores Umbridge! Hat heute in der Grossen Halle doch tatsächlich lauthals verkündet, dass sie schon mit dem Zauberminister gesprochen hätte und es sich schon einrichten liesse, zu gewinnen. Umbridge wird total überbewertet. So eine richtig falsche Schlange.

Auch hoffe ich, dass nicht irgend so ein kleiner Knirps gewählt wird. Als ich heute meinen Namen eingeworfen habe, wurde ich von einer Horde Erst- und Zweitklässler begleitet. Habe von einem Slytherinjunge aus der ersten Klasse gehört. Dieser Tom stellt eine richtige Bedrohung für mich dar. In der ersten und schon den Accio-Zauber im Griff!

18. Oktober

Gestern war Minervas siebzehnter Geburtstag. Sie ist jetzt erwachsen! Es war schon Abend, als ich ihr mein Plan erläutert habe. Ich habe uns zwei nämlich beim Ministerium eingeschrieben, um die Verwandlung in einen Animagus durchführen zu dürfen. Nach einem einstündigen Gespräch, wo ich auch unsere Leistungen vorzuweisen hatte, erhielt ich schliesslich die Genehmigung. Es fehlen jetzt nur noch unsere Unterschriften und jene Professor Dumbledores, unser Lehrer für Verwandlung, der uns bei den Vorbereitungen beaufsichtigen wird. Minnie war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als ich ihr davon berichtet habe. Wir hatten uns in ihr Vertrauensschülerzimmer verzogen. Es war eine echt geniale Stimmung. Wir haben noch lange darüber gesprochen, in welches Tier wir uns verwandeln möchten. Ich habe mich einfach immer Minervas Meinung angeschlossen. Da ich ja gewusst habe, dass ich ihr noch ein wenig mehr schmeicheln muss, um sie dann später auf anderes ansprechen zu können. Wir hatten und also auf unsere gemeinsame Leidenschaft, die Katzen, geeinigt, als ich mich endlich überwunden hatte, sie ein weiteres Mal auf meine Liebe zu ihr anzusprechen. Das letzte Mal tat ich dies vor eineinhalb Jahren – wir kannten uns erst ein halbes Jahr näher. Und ja… sie hat eben gesagt, dass sie für mich NUR freundschaftliche Gefühle hege…

Gestern auf jeden Fall habe ich ihr in etwa gesagt (ist jetzt ziemlich peinlich, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke): „Du, Minerva. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht vergessen hast, dass ich dir meine Gefühle offenbart habe." Hier errötete Minerva leicht, was auch mich wieder mehr aus dem Konzept zu bringen schien – wie sah sie bezaubernd aus! - „Auf jeden Fall haben sie sich nicht verändert und ich möchte dich fragen, ob du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst. Ich könnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sich unsere Wege schon in einem Jahr wieder trennten!" Minerva schien zwar verlegen, doch ich war mir sicher, dass ihr geniales Gehirn wie verrückt am Rattern war, um irgendeine plausible Erklärung zurechtzurücken, warum mein Vorschlag nicht aufginge. Umso mehr war ich überrascht, als ich meine Lippen plötzlich auf den ihrigen spürte. Ich liebe Minerva wirklich!

30. Oktober

Mit Minerva vergeht die Zeit wie im Flug! Wo wir jetzt in fast jeder freien Sekunde beieinander sind, könnte man meinen, gehen unsere Leistungen in der Schule zurück. Komischerweise scheint aber die gegenteilige Wirkung einzutreten: Wir werden noch besser in der Schule. Minerva hilft mir mit der Grammatik, ich lerne ihr einige Quidditchtricks. In der Freizeit arbeiten wir zudem sehr oft an unserer Verwandlung in einen Animagus. Den Termin dafür haben wir auf nächsten Sommer, den 20. Juni, gelegt. Die Vorbereitung und den Trank müssen wir selber vornehmen und herstellen. Ein Vertreter des Ministeriums wird bei der Verwandlung aber dabei sein. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore so dankbar, dass er uns hilft. Diese Person ist mir echt ein Rätsel. Er ist so brillant, hat immer viel zu tun und findet trotzdem noch Zeit, uns zu helfen!

Poppy Pomfrey ist noch immer mit Marcus – so heisst der Junge aus Durmstrang – zusammen. Dieser wird mir allmählich sogar sympathisch. Auch wenn ich ihm noch immer nicht traue.

So, ich geh jetzt noch Ingwerkekse backen. Laut Minerva sind diese ihre ganz persönliche Spezialität. (mmmmh!)

31. Oktober, Halloween

WOW! Ich (!) bin der Schulchampion. Kann's kaum glauben!

1. November

Schon hatte ich beinahe aufgegeben zu hoffen, den Hogwartsvertreter zu verkörpern, als ich gestern gewählt wurde! Ich bin wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt! Ich bin endlich mit meiner lieben Minerva zusammen, die Schule läuft super, ich habe super Aussichten auf eine Aurorenkarriere, darf ein Animagus werden und überdies darf ich jetzt den Champion am Trimagischen Turnier sein. Schon am 15. November findet die erste Aufgabe statt! Der Champion aus Beauxbatons ist Henri DuCheval und von Durmstrang wurde ebenfalls ein Junge gewählt: Dimitri Martrov.

4. November

Minerva hat mir erzählt, warum sie in der fünften Klasse nicht mit mir zusammen sein wollte, respektive auf wen sie gestanden sei. Schockt mich und ist so süss zur gleichen Zeit. Sie sei auf Albus Dumbledore gestanden! Ich musste grinsen – ihre Lippen wurden zum Strich – ich habe sie geküsst – sie musste lachen.

Meine Mitschüler – so scheint es – bewundern mich seit meiner Ernennung noch mehr. Das nervt mich irgendwie. Doch Minnie leidet mehr darunter. Viele Verehrerinnen, wenn man das so sagen kann, sind sich sicher, dass Minerva nur mit mir zusammen ist, weil ich jetzt Champion bin und mögen es ihr wohl nicht gönnen.

10. November

Meine Einträge werden immer wie kürzer. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich immer wie weniger Zeit habe.

Umbridge hat mir heute auf dem Gang verkündet, dass sie sich überlegt, wie es zu bewerkstelligen sei, mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sie sei jetzt nämlich auf Martrov's Seite. Da habe ich ihr vorgeschlagen doch gerade wieder mit den Durmstanglers Ende Jahr zurückzukehren. Meine Kollegen haben's auch lustig gefunden und DolliPolliUmbdridgididgi ist mit einem hochnäsigen Blick davon stolziert.

11. November

Die erste Aufgabe rückt immer wie näher und ich bin schon voll aufgeregt und gehe mit Minerva nach der Schule nützliche Zauber durch. Minerva hat mir gestanden, dass sie's eigentlich gar nicht toll findet, dass ich gewählt worden bin. Sie habe heute gelesen, dass schon mehrere Umfälle passiert sind und es auch schon mal Tote gäbe beim Turnier. Mich beeindruckte dies aber nur wenig und habe Minerva in die Kniekehle gezwickt, was sie immer auf ganz andere Gedanken bringt.

15. November, 6 Uhr

Ich kann einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Zu aufgeregt. Beruhigen würden mich jetzt wohl nur ein von Minerva gemachter Tee und dazu vielleicht noch eine Massage von ihr. Ok. Das war gelogen. Ich kann nicht beruhigt werden!

16. November

Ich lebe noch! Gestern war echt verrückt! Als letzter Champion wurde ich in einen dunklen Raum gerufen. Die zwei anderen waren nicht mehr da. Ob und wie sie die Aufgabe bewältigt hatten, wusste ich nicht. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich in diesem Raum eine halbe Stunde Zeit hätte, das Unsichtbare sichtbar zu machen. Die Zuschauer befänden sich um den Raum und sähen hinein, ich aber nicht hinaus. So wurde ich also eingeschlossen, unsicher was überhaupt die Aufgabe war. Die Uhr tickte schon, das wusste ich. Es war still, dunkel und ich war, so schien es, alleine. ‚Lumos'. Es wurde hell im Raum und ich stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser gar nicht gross war. Vielleicht sieben mal sieben Schritt. Es waren sicher schon zehn Minuten vergangen. Ich hatte verschiedenste Zauber ausprobiert, um dem Raum irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches abzubringen. Doch ich sah noch immer nur sechs weisse Wände. Da habe ich schwarzes Pulver heraufbeschworen, doch auch dieses hat nichts genutzt.

Die Minuten verstrichen und langsam aber sicher wurde ich gestresst. Was, wenn ich als einziger Champion nicht auf die Lösung des Problems kommen würde? Ich dachte an all die enttäuschten Gesichter. – Da wurde mir bewusst, dass mich ja die ganze Schule beobachten konnte. Das hatte ich gar nicht gern und beschloss, einen Abschirmzauber auszuführen. Wenigstens war ich so die Zuschauer los. Das Unsichtbare hatte ich aber noch immer nicht sichtbar gemacht. Es blieben aber nur noch knapp fünf Minuten übrig. Ich sank die Wand entlang zu Boden. Und ich dachte an Minerva. Wäre sie wohl enttäuscht oder froh? Als ich so über Minerva, die Meisterin in Verwandlung, nachdachte, kam ich auf eine Idee. Warum könnte nicht ich mich unsichtbar zaubern? Minerva hat mir dies noch Ende sechstes Schuljahr beigebracht. „Invisibilis" – dieser Zauber muss ungesagt ausgeführt werden. Als ich unsichtbar war, habe ich tatsächlich etwas Neues im Raum entdeckt: den Umriss eines flimmernden Schlüssels. Diesen habe ich gepackt und eine Kopie angefertigt, nur für alle Fälle. Als ich mich wieder sichtbar gezaubert hatte, wurde aber auch der Schlüssel sichtbar. Die Kopie war also nur eine gut gemeinte Sicherheitsmassnahme. Der Raum verlor seine Wände und ich fand mich inmitten einer schreienden Menschenmenge wieder. Es wurde gejubelt und beglückwünscht.

Momentan bin ich im Turnier an zweiter Stelle. Martrov har die Lösung gar nicht gefunden. Er bekam den Schlüssel schliesslich vom Zauberminister für magisches Spiel überreicht und belegt momentan den letzten Platz. DuCheval hat den Schlüssel eine Minute vor mir, also in der siebenundzwanzigsten Minute gefunden, indem er eine spezielle Brille heraufbeschworen hatte.

Die Menge war ziemlich aufgebracht, dass ich sie ab der achtzehnten Minute nicht mehr an meiner Aufgabe habe teilnehmen lassen. Das ist mir aber ziemlich egal…

Bin jetzt sehr müde und lege mich schlafen.

27. November

Minerva hat diese Woche eine Schlusprecherwoche mit Anselme Philipp aus Ravenclaw. Anselme mag ich eigentlich nicht so. Er wäre sicher ein guter Freund, doch sind und waren wir oft in verschiedenen Gebieten Konkurrenten. So war er es letztes Jahr, der mir den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat und so unseren Sieg gestohlen hat. Auch bin ich mir fast sicher, dass er in der vierten Klasse Minerva umworben hat! Naja, zum Glück bin ich mir mittlerweile unserer gegenseitigen Liebe so sicher, dass ich nichts befürchte. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, dass ich jetzt wieder mehr Freizeit ohne Minnie habe: Ich mache ihr nämlich einen Adventskalender! Es soll ein absolut genialer Kalender werden, den sie nie mehr vergisst. Also nicht so ein Muggle-, sondern Zaubererkalender. Habe auch schon einige Ideen (inkl. Quidditch, Katzen, Schneballschlacht etc.). Doch den genauen Plan dafür schreibe ich in ein anderes Heftchen…

30. November

Bin fertig mit dem Adventskalender! Ich freue mich schon so extrem darauf, wie Minerva darauf reagieren wird!

Am 1. März ist die zweite Aufgabe. Ich habe gehört, dass es noch ein Rätsel zu lösen gilt bis dann. Aber frage mich langsam, ob sie vergessen haben, es mir zu geben. Könnte eigentlich mal Poppy fragen, ob sie ihr Freund Marcus fragen könnte, ob Martrov schon mehr weiss…

Morgen ist die nächste Sitzung mit Professor Dumbledore. Wir werden mit ihm unsere Skizzen unserer Animagi besprechen und eine Kopie anfertigen. Diese wird laut Animagus, einem Buch von Mereth Hall, ähnlich wie ein Patronus ausschauen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass die Kopie, der Animorph, bestehen bleibt. Ich muss also noch mal die Zauber durchgehen, die sind echt schwer…

2. Dezember, Montag

Gestern ist echt Vieles passiert. Zum einen ist Minerva endlich von der Schlusprecherwoche zurück. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass so eine Woche das erste Mal überhaupt durchgeführt wurde. Sie habe sich nämlich mit je zwei Vertretern von allen Zauberschulen der Welt getroffen. Das finde ich sehr interessant. Minerva muss mir sicher noch oft von den verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern erzählen.

Ich habe Minerva zudem gestern mit dem Adventskalender überrascht. Sie hatte wirklich sehr Freude. Hier ein wunderschönes Foto von ihr. Ich liebe es, wie sie vor Freude Tränen bekommt und ihre Wangen erröten! An meinem ersten Geschenk hatte sie echt Freude. Es ist eher materiell, aber sie wird es noch brauchen, um an weitere Geschenke zu kommen: ein Sauberwisch 2 (Besen)!

Dann waren wir gestern noch bei Professor Dumbledore. Wir waren länger beschäftigt, als wir geplant hatten. Das war sehr aufwändig. Die Anatomie unserer Katzen musste perfekt stimmen. Erst ganz am Schluss bestimmten wir noch die Fellfarbe. Die Animorphkatze von Minerva ist braun, gestreift mit hellen Streifen. Das Fell hat einen rötlichen Schimmer, wie es meine Haare auch haben. Mein Kateranimorph ist ganz schwarz. Das Fell soll so schön glänzen, wie die Haare Minervas.

Gestern am Nachmittag wurde eine weitere Neuigkeit bekannt gegeben. Professor Dunphy hat am Nachmittag alle Gryffindors ab der vierten Klasse zusammengerufen und erklärt, dass es an Weihnachten einen Schulball geben wird. Dabei hat sie den Kopf zu den Zauberern gewendet und mit komischer, gekränkter Stimme gekrächzt, dass die Männer aufgerufen seinen, eine Begleitung zu finden. Das sei nicht die Aufgabe der Hexen. Wir fragen uns natürlich jetzt alle, was ihr da passiert ist. Hat Dunphy wohl mal selber einen Jungen fragen müssen? Dirk, ein Fünftklässler, konnte es nicht lassen: „Professor Dunphy, es wäre mir eine Ehre, mir Ihnen auf den Ball zu gehen!" Dunphy strafte ihn nicht nur mit einem bösen Blick, er durfte auch ihr Vorschauobjekt für uns spielen. Im Verlaufe der folgenden Stunde hatten wird alle die Tanzschritte zu erlernen. Und nachdem die anderen entlassen worden waren, hielt Dunphy mich zurück, um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich als Schulchampion den Ball eröffnen werde. Natürlich habe ich sofort die auf mich wartende Minerva gefragt. Bei Merlins linkem Auge hat sie zugesagt! Sie hat nämlich komischerweise etwas gegen das Tanzen. Das einzige was sie könne, sei schottischer Stepptanz, hat Minnie gemeint. Ich als guter Tänzer habe ihr aber versprochen, sie gut zu führen. Minerva darf als Dank dafür unsere Kleider aussuchen.

10. Dezember

Das Rätsel um den Schlüssel habe ich noch immer nicht geknackt. Bevor ich einschlafe schaue ich ihn jeweils um gute zehn Minuten an! Ohne Erfolg…

Minerva hat heute ein igluartiges Räumchen von mir bekommen. Ein fliegender Schnatz aus Eis und Schnee. Wir werden die Nacht darin verbringen!

20. Dezember

Habe langsam das Gefühl, dass mein Deutsch besser wird! Das ist doch die perfekte Ausrede, weswegen ich immer wie seltener schreibe…  
Heute habe ich mit Minerva über unsere Zukunft sinniert. Wir möchten beide den Nachnamen Howings annehmen. Minerva und Charles Howings. Das klingt wie Butterbier in meinen Ohren! Minerva und ich mögen Kinder sehr. Wir könnten uns gut drei bis sechs Kinder vorstellen.

Professor Dunphy hat uns heute vorgewarnt, dass der Monat Januar ein Prüfungsmonat wird und wir in den Winterferien die Schule nicht vergessen sollen! Wir fragen uns, ob sie wohl eine Begleitung für den Ball gefunden hat.

22. Dezember

Im Adventskalender hat Minerva heute von mir selbst gemachte Skier ausgepackt. Wir sind den ganzen Tag auf einem Hügel neben Hogsmead Ski gefahren! Minerva kann das fast noch besser als ich…

Vorhin hat Minerva mir zudem unsere Kleider für den Ball vorgestellt. Oh my! Dass ich das am Eröffnungstanz anziehe, beweist echt meine Liebe zu ihr. Oder so. Sie bleibt ihren schottischen Wurzeln auf jeden Fall treu. Für mich gibt's einen rot karierten Schottenrock!

25. Dezember

Puh! Gestern war ja ganz schön viel los! Und zur Beruhigung: Das mit dem Schottenrock war ein Minervawitz. Sie hat mir dann gestern noch einen schwarzblauen Anzug gegeben – der passe zu meinen Haaren. Der Eröffnungstanz verlief reibungslos. Dass mir Minerva zweimal auf die Füsse gestanden ist, finde ich nicht schlimm. Am liebsten würde ich sie gerade wieder küssen! Der Abend war wirklich magisch! Mein letztes Geschenk habe ich ihr dann erst am späteren Abend gegeben.

28. Dezember

Ich bin bei Minerva zu Hause in Schottland. Ist sehr schön hier. Sie wohnt am Meer, die Landschaft ist genial. An die Dudelsackmusik muss ich mich noch gewöhnen. Habe aber schon angefangen, Musikunterricht bei Roran, Minervas Vater, zu nehmen. Die Familie ist sehr nett. Ich kann es auch gut mit ihren vier Brüdern. Die zwei ältesten sind nicht zu Hause. Werde nicht so viel schreiben können. Ist hier immer viel los!

2. Januar

Teile ein Zimmer mit Raoul, ein zehnjähriger, nervender Knirps, der sich vorgenommen hat, mich in jeder Geste nachzumachen. Ich sei sein grooooosses Vorbild. Minerva findet's lustig.

3. Januar

Raoul hat sich heute sogar mit mir seinen (noch) nicht vorhandenen Bart rasiert.

10. Januar

Bin wieder in Hogwarts. Morgen beginnt die Schule. Und ich hab ja soooo viel gemacht für all die Prüfungen. Minerva auch, aber sie wirklich. Wir sind gerade in der Bibliothek und büffeln für Zaubertränke. Naja, Minerva büffelt. Ich habe herausgefunden, wie ich mich ablenken kann. Habe von Minerva unter anderem einen neue Schreibfeder und Tinte erhalten, um mein Schreibprojekt zu fördern.

2. Februar

Schon dreiundzwanzig Tage ist es her, seit ich das letzte Mal geschrieben habe. Der Januar war wirklich voll von Prüfungen. In vielen Fächern waren es die letzten Prüfungen vor den Abschlussprüfungen Ende Juni, nach der letzten Aufgabe im Trimagischen. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich die Bestnote und 10 Punkte für Gryffindor erhalten.

Eben hat mir Poppy von ihrem Streit mit Marcus erzählt. Dieser wolle, dass sie nach dem Trimagischen, oder auf jeden Fall nach ihren Abschlussprüfungen mit ihm nach Bulgarien zurückreise. Für Poppy komme dies aber gar nicht in Frage. Wo sie doch schon eine Stelle als Hilfspflegerin in Hogwarts in Aussicht habe. Gerade ist sie hier im Schulsprecherzimmer und heult sich bei Minerva aus.

7. Februar

Heute haben Minerva und ich wieder eine Animagusstunde bei Professor Dumbledore gehabt. Besorgt hat er mich gefragt, ob ich denn auch schon auf die Lösung des Rätsels gekommen sein. Ach das Rätsel! Hab' ich doch ganz vergessen. Bin jetzt ziemlich gestresst. Vor allem hat er gesagt „auch schon". Heisst das, dass es die anderen schon herausgefunden haben?

Heute war ein kleiner Vorfall im Verbotenen Wald. Tom Riddle, der Slytherinerstklässler, hat scheinbar einen Streifzug mit den Durmstrangs im Verbotenen Wald gemacht und dort ein Durmstrangmädchen vor einer grossen Schlange gerettet. Es wurden ihm 20 Punkte gegeben! Seit wann gibt es auf unserem Schulgelände Schlangen? Könnte das eventuell mit der nächsten Aufgabe was zu tun haben?

16. Februar

Ich hab's! Als ich gestern in der Küche bei den Hauselfen war, um etwas für Minerva, Poppy und mich zu erbetteln, habe ich Linta erklärt, dass ich noch immer nicht auf die Lösung des Rätsels gekommen sei. Die liebe Hauselfin Linta wollte den Schlüssel näher betrachten und beim Überreichen ist er mir ins Feuer gefallen. Linta har ihn sofort herausgezaubert, gekühlt und geputzt. Da sah ich sie. Der Schlüssel trägt eine Gravierung!

„ Die zweite Aufgabe ist schwer

Drum muss Hilfe für dich her.

Auf dem Boden wirst du stehen

Drauf aber ja nicht gehen.

Drum find was helfendes Gutes

Im Kampf so dir guten Mutes."

Was soll das nur bedeuten? Minerva will mit mir etwas kreieren, das auf die Beschreibung passt und ideal auf jegliche Situationen angepasst sein wird.

28. Februar

Morgen ist der Tag der zweiten Aufgabe. Das ganze Schulhaus ist aufgeregt. Alle Lehrer haben mir Glück gewünscht. Professor Higgins hat mir doch tatsächlich einen Kessel voll Kesselkuchen geschenkt. Umbridge hat mir im Gang einen Brief zugesteckt, in dem sie ein weiteres Mal ihr Hass auf mich feststellt und zudem gratuliert zu meinem morgigen Verlieren. Jaja.. hoffentlich wird die nie Mutter. Die armen Kinder!

Wir haben folgendes gebastelt für die morgige Aufgabe: Schuhe mit einer Fernbedienung. Da kann ich jetzt einstellen, ob unter die Schuhe zwei skiartige Bretter oder vier Räder sein sollen. (Minerva hat diese Idee von den Muggle-Inline-Skates abgekupfert.) Der Schlüssel warnt ja davor, nicht zu gehen. Aber da man am Boden sein soll, kann ich ja wohl auch nicht einfach einen Besen nehmen. Minerva meint, ich müsse mich einfach an die Aufgabe anpassen. Wenn ich dann doch ein Mugglevelo bräuchte, könne ich immer noch mit ‚Accio' jenes aus dem Kämmerchen für verbotene Gegenstände herbeirufen.

Ich bin sehr aufgeregt. Minerva noch viel mehr. Sie habe ein schlechtes Gefühl und hat mich heute besonders bemuttert resp. betört.

4. März

Lalalalalaaaalalililalalallalalaalalaaalaalililili lalalaliiiliiiiiiiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia laaaaaaaalaa

Ach halt deinen Mund du dumme Feder! Sorry, musste diese blöde Flotte-Schreibe-Feder verzaubern, so dass sie jetzt das schreibt, was ich sage. Warum ich nicht selber schreibe? Naja, ich liege im Krankenflügel, Beine und Arme gebrochen. Da alle Mitschüler im Unterricht sind, habe ich jetzt genug Zeit, hier zu diktieren und über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu berichten. Aua, muss dauernd Skele-Wachs nehmen. Ist voll hässlich, dieses Zeug. Und das nur wegen Poppy! Sie ist nämlich ein ziemlich geniales Mädchen was Heiltränke angeht und hat kurzerhand eine eigene Kollektion für Knochenbrüche zusammengestellt, wobei mir die Schokolade am Besten passt. Madam Pillow ist echt ein schnarchendes Kissen. Ich hoffe, dass Poppy nicht lange die Hilfskrankenschwester bleiben wird und für die künftigen Schüler die Leiterin des Krankenflügels sein kann.

Bin wieder vom Thema abgekommen. Es fällt mir noch schwer, mich zu konzentrieren. Bin immerhin ganze drei Tage unbewusst in diesem Bett gelegen. Die armen Fans und die arme Minerva habe sich so Sorgen um mich gemacht. Die einzige, die sich wohl nicht über mein Erwachen gestern Abend gefreut hat, ist Umbridge. Okay und eine ganze Horde anderer Slytherins. Es war Samstag der 1. März. Am Morgen der zweiten Aufgabe war ich echt aufgeregt. So wurden DuCheval, Martrov und ich in eine riesengrosse Arena geführt. Wir konnten unsere erledigte Aufgabe aktivieren. In meinem Fall zog ich die Schuhe an. Offensichtlich hatten auch die beiden anderen die Gravierung herausgefunden. DuCheval hat um sich herum eine Kugel Wasser beschworen, so dass er schwimmen musste. Insgesamt war die Erscheinung ziemlich kurios. Martrov hatte eine gute Idee. Er hat seine Beine kurzerhand in flügelartige Adlerbeine verwandelt. Er konnte auf dem Boden halb gehen und halb fliegen, was nicht weniger kurios aussah. Wir wurden informiert, dass diese Aufgabe zusammen bestritten würde. Hiess, wir waren dazu aufgefordert, uns gegenseitig weder anzukommen noch irgendwie zu verhexen. Wir würden alle drei in der Mitte der Arena starten und uns den Gefahren stellen bis wir jeweils das passende Loch für den Schlüssel finden würden. Über uns in zwei Meter Höhe war ein Gitter aufgespannt. Wir konnten also nicht in die Höhe fliehen. Besen, Hippogreife und andere Transportmittel für die Lüfte waren so unmöglich zu nutzen. Wir standen also in der Mitte der Arena eingepfercht unter einem Gitternetz und warteten in einer kuriosen Stille bis alle Zuschauer Platz auf ihren hochgelegenen Stühlen gefunden hatten. Die Stimmung war so gespannt, dass wir kurze Zeit sogar vergassen, dass wir Konkurrenten waren und wir wünschten uns gegenseitig Glück. Da plötzlich ertönte der Knall, der wohl den Beginn der zweiten Aufgabe bedeuten sollte.  
Am Boden bildeten sich rotgoldene Fäden. Und plötzlich fanden wir uns auf einem glühend heissen Boden wieder. Die Flammen waren nicht hoch, die Glut brannte aber heftig und ich aktivierte sofort meine Inlineskateadaption. Die Räder haben wir zum Glück mit diamantähnlichem Gestein angefertigt. Die genaue Zusammensetzung kennt aber nur Minnie. Auf der Glut herumzukurven war zwar schwierig, doch im Rahmen des Möglichen. DuCheval schien mehr Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Doch um die anderen Champions konnte ich mich nicht mehr kümmern, denn gerade als ich dachte, diese Aufgabe sei nicht weiter schwer, ausser noch das Schlüsselloch zu finden, kamen weitere Gefahren dazu. Ich kämpfte gegen jegliche tierartige Dämonen, laufende und zaubernde Rüstungen und so weiter. Dabei habe ich aber nur defensiv abgewehrt und selten selber einen Fluch ausgesprochen. Das mit den Inline-Skates war echt nur halbpraktisch. Die Hitze stieg mir schon zu den Knöcheln. Wenn ich's mir jetzt so überlege, wäre es ja einfach gewesen, Hitzeresistenz zu zaubern. Doch ich war viel zu abgelenkt. Neben meinen Abwehversuchen hielt ich noch immer Ausschau nach meinem Schlüsselloch. Da, plötzlich bin ich gestürzt. Martrov hat eine Welle in die Glut gezaubert. Dadurch habe ich den Halt verloren. Ich kann ihm aber nichts anschulden, er hat mich ja nicht berührt oder direkt behext. Auf jeden Fall bin ich diesem Bubotubler-Eiter auch dankbar. Als ich also in die Glut gestürzt bin, habe ich herausgefunden, dass sich nur wenige Zoll darunter ein ganz ungewöhnlicher Boden befand. Wie mir Minerva erzählt hat, muss ich vor Schmerz wegen den Verbrennungen wohl fürchterlich geschrien haben. Ich habe aber diesen gar nicht wirklich gespürt. Mit meiner ganzen Kraft habe ich die Glut mit einem Zauberspruch auseinander bewegt. Ich stand auf dem weissen Boden, die Glut links und rechts neben mir. Mich auf das vor mir erscheinende Schlüsselloch stürzend, eilten mehrere böse Zauberviecher herbei. Man hat mir erzählt, dass ich den Schlüssel gedreht habe, als sowohl die Mirgelmurks und Marwicks auf mich gestürzt sind, als auch die Glut wieder über mir resp. uns zusammengebrochen ist. Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt als Sieger der zweiten Runde im Krankenflügel aufgewacht. Nach mir haben natürlich auch Martrov und dann auch DuCheval ihr Tor öffnen können. Meine Verbrennungen hat Madam Pillow schon nahezu heilen können. Die Knochenbrüche durch die Mirgelmurks und die Marwicks sind schwerer zu heilen. Und was mich momentan am meisten nervt: Ich habe einen Pickel! Normalerweise bin ich bekannt als der immer makellose Champion Charles. Jetzt aber liege ich im Bett, einen Pickel auf der Wange und keine Hände um einen Zauber auszuführen. Es ist mir nicht nur peinlich, die olle Madam Pillow zu fragen, auch Minerva möchte ich so lieber nicht begegnen. Wahrscheinlich kann Poppy das für mich in Ordnung bringen.

Schon wieder vom Thema abgekommen. Habe noch gar nicht erzählt, dass Dolores Umbridge gerade eben eine „Grusskarte" geschickt hat. „Hi Charlie, hat dir meine Welle gefallen?" Diese falsche Schlange! Martrov ist also gar nicht schuld…

Also ich reflektiere noch mal. Momentan habe ich einen ersten und einen zweiten Platz und bin Etappensieger. DuCheval ist mit einem Sieg und einem letzten Platz an zweiter Stelle und Matrov mit einem zweiten und dritten Platz ist momentan an dritter Stelle. Aber wie uns oft gesagt wurde: „In der dritten Aufgabe werden die Karten neu gemischt; Alles ist möglich." Dieses Jahr steht das Trimagische Turnier übrigens auch unter diesem Motto „Alles ist möglich."

Ich habe auch noch nicht erwähnt, was hinter dem Tor war, das mit dem Schlüssel zu öffnen war. Ich habe einen kleinen Beutel aus schwarzglänzendem Samt vorgefunden. Diesen habe ich erst gestern Abend, nach meinem Erwachen geöffnet. Gerade schaue ich sie mir wieder an, wie sie daliegt auf meinem Nachttischchen. Es ist eine kleine, simple Glaskugel in der Grösse eines Schnatzes. Noch habe ich sie nicht genauer inspizieren können, meine Hände resp. Arme sind ja gebrochen. Minerva hat sie für mich heraus geholt und nichts Spezielles feststellen können. Ich liebe Minerva so sehr. Heute Morgen hat sie sooo schön ausgeschaut. Sie hat ein wunderschönes Plimplimkuderplumplimlaaaliloooooliplim angehabt. Du dumme plumplumschreibplimfeder!

6. März

So, bin wieder vom Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Sorry, diese dumme Feder hatte wohl keine Lust mehr, mir zu gehorchen. Poppy kam später noch vorbei und hat mir meinen Pickel entfernt und mich rasiert. Habe ihr tausendmal gedankt. Seit ich entlassen worden bin, habe ich fast keine ruhige Minute mehr und es gibt keine Madam Pillow, die jegliche Besucher am liebsten in hohem Bogen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel geschmissen hat. Es gibt viele Schüler, die mir gratulieren und auf dem Gang laut meinen Namen rufen. Ich freue mich richtig auf die ruhigen und konzentrierten Stunden mit Minerva und Professor Dumbledore. Wir sind übrigens schon ziemlich weit vorgeschritten bei unseren Animagi und Professor Dumbledore meint, dass nur eine weitere Arbeitsstunde vor der Verwandlung am 20. Juni ausreichen würde. Freue mich schon so, ein Animagus zu sein! Schade, kann ich nicht schon vor der dritten Aufgabe die Verwandlung machen. Diese wäre sicher ein grosser Vorteil gegenüber den anderen Champions!

Nebenbei bemerkt: Ich habe noch immer nicht genau herausgefunden, für was oder was überhaupt die Turnierkugel ist. Sie könnte eine Prophezeiung, einen Schnatz, ein Auge oder irgendetwas ganz anderes sein. Habe ja zum Glück noch bis am 10. Juni, also ganze drei Monate Zeit!

17. März

Dieses Jahr vergeht wie im Flug! War heute im Zaubereiministerium und habe mich für das Aurorenstudium vorgestellt und eine Eignungsprüfung ablegen müssen/dürfen. Ein junger übermotivierter Auror hat mich überall hingeleitet und von seinen Abenteuern geschwärmt. Hat mich schon irgendwie beeindruckt, dieser Alastor. Bekomme die Resultate erst in zwei Wochen. Minerva möchte sicher etwas mit Verwandlung machen und fängt ihr Studium im September in Verwandlung an. Ob sie dann Professorin oder Autorin oder was auch immer wird, ist noch offen.

28. März, Samstag

Heute war wunderbares Wetter und Minerva und ich sind mit Poppy, die sich definitiv von Marcus getrennt hat, an den See gegangen. Um Poppy auf bessere Gedanken zu bringen, haben wir sie überreden können, einen Schwamm über den See mit dem Riesenkraken zu nehmen. „Wenn ich ein Animagus sein würde, wäre ich auf jeden Fall eine Riesenkrain", hat Poppy gemeint, „und ich würde Kraki heiraten und hundert Kinder kriegen." Dann hat sie weinen müssen und Minerva hat sie getröstet.

29. März, Sonntag

Heute war ich schon wieder am See, aber "nur" mit Minnie. Und wir haben über unsere Zukunft gesprochen. Ich würde Minerva nämlich sehr gerne heiraten und sicher eine gemeinsame Wohnung beziehen. Da sie ihr Studium auch hier und nicht in Schottland machen möchte, ist dies nicht weiter ein Problem. Minerva hat mein Vorschlag sichtlich gefallen. In den Frühlingsferien ab nächster Woche werden wir zu mir nach Hause gehen. Ich habe ihre Familie ja schon kennen gelernt und auch sehr schätzen gelernt. Von Raoul bekomme ich noch immer wöchentlich Briefe über seine Teenagerprobleme. Wir haben geplant, in den Frühlingsferien ES zu tun. Beide hatten wir bis anhin noch nie eine ernste Beziehung gehabt und so sind wir noch eher unerfahren. Doch mit Minerva kann das ja nur gut kommen! Jetzt habe ich noch gerade einen absolut absurden Gedanken: „Können eigentlich auch Animagi miteinander kopulieren? Können wir also in Zukunft auch Katzensex haben?"

31. März

Habe heute den Brief vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten! Sie seinen beeindruckt von meinen Leistungen und ich könne im September mit dem Studium zum Auror beginnen. Ein weiteres Treffen finde aber schon vor den Sommerferien mit allen Neuanfängern am 27. Juni statt. Ich freue mich schon sehr! Poppy und Minerva haben mir zur Gratulation einen Kuchen gebacken!

5. April

Bin gestern zu Hause in New Bakshire angekommen. Ich habe mit Minerva Seit-an-Seitappariert. Meine Familie ist nicht so spannend, wie Minervas grosse Familie! Ich bin ein Einzelkind. Meine kleine Schwester ist mit drei Jahren an einem Werwolfbiss tödlich verunfallt, was sehr schwer für die ganze Familie war. Meine Eltern freuen sich sehr, dass ich jemanden nach Hause eingeladen habe. Mutter reagiert immer ein wenig über, finde ich. Auf jeden Fall spricht sie von mir über jegliche peinliche Sachen. „Weisst du, Minerva-Schätzchen, diesen Teller solltest du Charlie hinstellen, er isst nämlich am liebsten aus seinem roten Schnatztellerchen." Ach. Und das war bei Weitestem nicht die peinlichste Situation! Vorhin gerade, als meine Eltern uns gute Nacht gewünscht haben, war die ultimative peinliche Situation des ganzen Tages! „Also Minerva, du kannst natürlich im Gästezimmer schlafen. Aber wir nehmen an, dass du die Nacht lieber bei unserem Sohnemann verbringen möchtest. Charlie, nicht zu wild. Sei sorgfältig! Gute Nacht, meine Süssen." Und mit einem schmatzenden Kuss auf beide Wangen haben sich meine Eltern in ihr Zimmer verzogen. Merlin, war das peinlich! Minervas Lippen waren nur noch ein dünner Strich und ihre Wangen hochrot. Sie nimmt gerade eine Dusche. Und ja, sie wird bei mir schlafen. Aber wir werden meinen Eltern nichts gönnen. Als könnten wir jetzt noch… Aber wir haben ja noch ganze zwei Wochen Zeit!

11. April

Gestern war ein genialer Tag: Ostern. Meine Eltern haben sich riesige Mühe gegeben und uns einen riesigen Osterparcour gemacht. Ich denke, dass sie sich besonders Mühe geben mir zu zeigen, wie schön es bei ihnen ist. Habe ihnen noch nicht gesagt, dass ich schon weiss, dass ich mit Minerva zusammenziehen möchte. Auch machen sie sich sehr Sorgen um mich. Sie seien zwar stolz, dass ich Champion geworden bin, doch haben sie keine Lust auch ihr zweites Kind zu verlieren. Ist natürlich total verständlich. Ich habe ihnen versprochen, gut auf mich Acht zu geben. Das wäre wohl ein Weltuntergang für sie, mich auf diese Weise für immer zu verlieren! Minerva und ich verbrachten den Morgen in unserem grossen Garten auf der Suche nach den verschiedensten Verstrecken und Geschenken. Vater ist echt genial und hat sich das meiste selber ausgedacht, Mutter hat es dann gezaubert, da Vater ja ein Squib ist. Meine Eltern mussten dann am Nachmittag/Abend weggehen, um mit der New Bakshire Veraltung die Jahresbesprechung zu halten. Vater ist nämlich in einer hohen Position der örtlichen Regierung.  
Im letzten Päckchen meiner Eltern haben wir sehr spezielle Hasenkostüme gefunden. Wir hatten Zeit und Lust und haben uns also zur Feier des Tages umgezogen. Wir haben uns angeschaut und mussten erst eine Runde lachen. War das wirklich der Ernst meiner Eltern? Ich hatte eine komische flauschige Unterhose mit aufgesticktem Hase. Minerva hatte ebenfalls die dazu passende Osterunterwäsche und beide trugen wir peinliche Hasenohren. Die Masche meiner Eltern war zu offensichtlich. Doch irgendwie hat sie ihre Wirkung getan. Minerva sah nämlich nicht nur urkomisch aus, aber vor allem sexy! Ich war von ihr so erregt, dass ich sogar endlich herausfand, wozu die scheinbar viel zu grosse Rübe im Mund des Hasen war. Auch aus Minervas grösser werdenden Pupillen habe ich schleissen können, dass sie die nun ausgefüllte Rübe bemerkt hat.

Ja, genauer mag ich das hier auch gar nicht beschreiben. Ist mir schon irgendwie peinlich, auch wenn es um die etwa schönste Sache geht, die mir je passiert ist. Minerva ist einfach ein Hase, eh Engel!

19. April

Gestern war leider schon der letzte Tag bei meinen Eltern. Für Minerva und mich waren die Tage bei meinen Eltern ungemein entspannend und doch sehr intensiv und manchmal sogar anstrengend. Ich habe Muskeln kennen gelernt, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren. Meine Mutter musste bei unserem Abschied weinen und auch bei Minerva sind Tränen geflossen. Vater und Mutter haben uns prompt eingeladen, die Sommerferien bei ihnen zu verbringen und auch danach dürften wir gerade bei ihnen wohnen bleiben. Wir werden 's uns noch überlegen, haben wir gesagt.

23. April

Die Schule hat wieder begonnen. In jeden Fächern wiederholen wir den Stoff der letzten sieben Jahren, um für die Abschlussprüfungen vorbereitet zu sein. Eine scheinbare Massenpanik hat bei den Siebtklässlern überhand genommen und resultiert in stundelangem Büffeln in der Bibliothek nach der Schule.

1. Mai

Heute war ein Champion-Tag. Gestartet hat dieser mit einem gemeinsamen Brunch. Dann kam die Presse und schoss Fotos in jeden nur erdenklichen Posen und Konstellationen. Selma Kimmkorn ist die aufdringlichste und frechste Journalistin, die mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist! In einem Besenkämmerchen hat sie mich dieses und jenes fragen wollen und hat mir auch gerade noch selber ihr Leben erzählt. Sie sei schwanger. Hoffentlich kommt das Kind nicht genau nach seiner Mutter. Auf jeden Fall stinke ich noch immer nach ihrem grässlichen Rosen-Vanilleparfum, das bei der letzten innigen Umarmung an mir haften geblieben ist. Minerva hat sich vorhin prompt geweigert, mich ebenfalls zu umarmen! Den Nachmittag haben wir zu dritt in Hogsmead verbringen sollen. Die Situation war ziemlich schräg. Wir drei Konkurrenten sollten einen freundschaftlichen Nachmittag miteinander verbringen, um uns besser kennen zu lernen. Gefunden haben wir uns erst, als wir auf Quidditch zu sprechen kamen. Auch Henri und Dimitri sind Quidditchspieler und Henri möchte sogar nach der Schule international spielen. Sein grosses Ziel ist die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in zwei Jahren in Frankreich. Natürlich würde er uns auch Gratiskarten verschaffen. So besprachen wir unsere Quidditchträume und der Nachmittag verging schneller als befürchtet.

12. Mai

Das Schuljahr flitzt wirklich schnell vorbei! Habe heute noch die Einladung für den Termin im Ministerium erhalten. Darin sind auch die Namen aller Neuanfänger notiert. Kenne leider noch niemanden. Aber freue mich schon!

Habe Minerva heute erklärt, dass ich denke, dass die Turnierkugel eine Wahrsagung sein könnte. Dabei wurde Minerva sehr grimmig. Sie halte absolut nichts von all dem und es sei verantwortungslos, wenn so etwas unsinniges in einem Trimagischen Turnier eingesetzt würde. Was es aber sonst ist, wissen wir auch nicht. Habe vorhin mindestens fünfzehn Minuten lang die Kugel angestarrt und nichts als den Slip in der Ecke meines Zimmers gesehen, den Minerva hier offensichtlich vergessen hat.

22. Mai

Heute war der letzte Termin mit Professor Dumbledore vor der Verwandlung. Wir sind bereit! Professor Dumbledore hat mir bei der Verabschiedung durchdringlich in die Augen geschaut und mir alles Gute für die letzte Aufgabe gewünscht. Nach der Besprechung habe ich Minerva noch gefragt, was sie meine, ob es denn möglich sei, Katzensex zu haben als Animagi. Diese Frage ist mir nämlich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Minnie wurde nur leicht rot, hat sich mit der rechten Hand elegant und schwungvoll durch die Haare gestrichen und hat mich dann zu sich herangezogen. Vor einem innigen Kuss hauchte sie mir in Ohr: „Das wollen wir noch genug früh herausfinden!" Achach, meine Minerva!

Poppy geht es in letzter Zeit leider nicht mehr so gut. Sie hat sich ein wenig von uns abgewandt und studiert nur noch für die Heilkunst. Wir denken, dass sie fürchterlichen Liebeskummer hat. Ändern daran können wir aber auch nichts, sehen aber, dass es wirklich wichtig ist, uns nicht im Stich zu lassen. Ohne Minerva wäre ich ein Niemand!

3. Juni

In einer Woche ist schon die letzte Aufgabe! Die ganze Schule spricht schon davon und ich bin echt aufgeregt. Meine Eltern werden auch kommen, habe ich gehört. Freue mich, ihnen das Schloss zu zeigen.

Heute in Zaubertränke hatte ich echt was zu lachen! Professor Slughorn hat einen kleinen Wettbewerb veranstaltet, wer in zwei Stunden einen Reinholdsaft herstellen könne. Minerva hat natürlich gewonnen: Ein Wochenende für zwei in Hogsmead. Minnie hat mir versprochen, dass dies meine Belohnung für nach dem Turnier sei. Umbridge auf jeden Fall ist die schlechteste in Zaubertränke, die ich kenne. Ende zweite Lektion war sie über und über mit grünen Pusteln und Warzen versehen, was sie noch mehr zu einer Kröte werden liess. Diesen Spass versüsste uns so allen den Tag.

Gestern Abend habe ich im Schulsprecherzimmer bei Minerva übernachtet. Dort habe ich sie um die Hand angehalten und sie hat JA gesagt! WIR sind verlobt! Haben uns aber entschieden, diese gute Neuigkeit noch für uns zu behalten bis nach den Abschlussprüfungen. Mit Minerva bin ich einfach glücklich.

9. Juni

Morgen ist es soweit! Heute habe ich einen genialen Tag mit Mutter, Vater und Minerva verbracht. Vor allem Mutter hat es gefallen, meinem Vater alles bis ins Detail von ihrer Schulzeit zu erklären. „Und hier habe ich das gemacht, und hier jenes…" und so weiter…

Vater war sichtlich imponiert von der Grösse Hogwarts. Wir haben unsere Neuigkeit doch nicht für uns behalten können und haben verkündigt, dass wir verlobt sind. Meine Eltern mussten Tränen weinen vor Freude.

Vorhin, als wir uns gute Nacht gesagt haben, schien meine Mutter aufgeregter zu sein, als ich. Okay, bin jetzt auch schon sehr nervös. Weiss immer noch nicht, für was die Kugel ist. Habe mir eine Kette aus Hermelinleder gebastelt. Die Kugel wird morgen also als Talisman um meinen Hals baumeln, während Henri und Dimitri sie vielleicht als Waffe oder so benutzen werden. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich. Bin momentan auf dem ersten Platz und darf als erster starten. Poppy ist vorhin noch vorbei gekommen und hat mir Glück gewünscht. Sie habe den Skele-Wachs verbessert, nur falls ich nach der Aufgabe bräuchte. Ich weiss, dass es gut kommen wird. Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Mein Traum vom Champion ist wahr geworden. Meine Eltern sind bei mir und am wichtigsten: Meine zukünftige Frau und Mutter unserer Kinder wird da sein und mir beistehen.

Mein Charles! Mein ach so lieber, wunderbarer, genialer, hübscher, muskulöser, brillanter, in-mich-verliebter Charles! Mein Name ist Minerva Howings, das heisst Minerva McGonagall, die Frau und Geliebte von Charles McGonagall. Charles hat mir oft von seinem Tagebuch erzählt und ich habe ihn stets motiviert, weiter zu schreiben, seine Schreibfertigkeiten zu verbessern. Ich solle einen Eintrag darin verfassen, hat er mich immer und immer wieder gebeten. Nun ist es soweit. Gestern war die Begräbniszeremonie von Charles, einem tapferen und siegreichen Hogwartschampion. Meine Trauer ist scheinbar unendlich. Hier zu schreiben ist für mich sehr schwierig, doch wie Charles immer gesagt hat, hilft einem ein resp. sein Tagebuch, klare Gedanken zu fassen und neuen Mut zu schöpfen. Charles ist tot. Mein Charles – tot! Dieses verfluchte Trimagische Turnier! Charles ist als Sieger des Turniers und Sieger der Herzen gestorben. Henri ist auch gestorben und auch Dimitri. Ein weiteres Trimagisches Turnier wird wohl nicht wieder stattfinden, hoffe ich!

Die dritte Aufgabe stand unter dem Motto „Tod". Die Champions wurden mit dem Tod konfrontiert, in verschiedenen Ebenen. Angefangen hat es mit Irrwichten, die zugleich verschiedene Personen im Umfeld des Champions tot dargestellt haben. Die Champions haben kämpfen müssen, alle Irrwichte auf's Mal zu verwandeln. Als ich mich tot vor Charles gesehen habe, sah ich den Schreck in seinen Augen. Es muss für ihn unendlich schwierig gewesen sein, an etwas Witziges dabei zu denken. Später kamen noch andere Konfrontationen wie Dementoren und andere dunkle Kreaturen, gegen welche zum Teil nur starkes Licht angewandt werden konnte, hinzu. Charles ist auf dem Feld gestanden und hat herausgefunden, dass die Kugel eine starke Lichtquelle war. Diese verschaffte ihm einige ruhige Sekunden und er hat den Pokal gefunden. Es war Jubelstimmung. Wir standen auf und schrien ihm Glückwünsche zu. Charles war Sieger. Da ist die Stimmung plötzlich umgebrochen. Am See, der auch zur Turnieranlage gehörte, waren fürchterliche Schreie zu hören. Dimitri war am ertrinken. Alles ging sehr schnell. Henri und Charles wollten ihm helfen, wurden ebenfalls herunter gerissen und… Es waren Inferi. Inferi sind Wesen dunkelster Magie. Sie hätten nicht da sein dürfen! Warum waren sie da? Das Ministerium ermittelt. Es hätte nicht geschehen dürfen! Inferi werden durch Ermordung erschaffen. Charles, mein Charles! Wir haben erfahren, dass Inferi vor Hitze und Licht flüchten. Hätten Henri und Dimitri doch nur ihre Kugeln aktiviert!

Mein Name ist Minerva. Ich bin die Frau Charles'. Ich trage seinen Nachnamen. Nächste Woche ist der Termin der Verwandlung in einen Animagus. Trotz seinem Tod werde ich mich verwandeln. Ich hoffe, mich ihm näher fühlen zu können. Ich will Lehrerin werden. Hier. In Hogwarts. Bei Charles. Bei meinem wunderbaren Charles.


End file.
